Wonder Woman / Diana Prince
Princess Diana of Themyscira , also known as Wonder Woman, is a prominent member of the Justice League and one of the strongest female superheroes on the planet. She is a princess of the Amazons of Paradise Island, sculpted from clay by Queen Hippolyta and given life by the Gods of Olympus. She is a champion of love, truth and peace, and uses her god-given powers to bring these values to Man's World. Origin Diana is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, the first child born on Paradise Island in the three thousand year history that the immortal Amazons lived there. The Amazons had been created around 1200 B.C. when the Greek goddesses drew forth the souls of all women who had been murdered by men and placed them on the island. One soul was held back from creation, the one that would be born as Diana. That soul originally belonged to the unborn daughter of the first woman murdered by a man (whom Hippolyta was the reincarnation of). In the late 20th Century, Hippolyta was instructed to mold some clay from the shores of Paradise Island into the form of a baby girl. Six members of the Greek Pantheon then bonded the soul to the clay, giving it life. Each of the six also granted Diana a gift: Demeter, great strength; Athena, wisdom and courage; Artemis, a hunter's heart and a communion with animals; Aphrodite, beauty and a loving heart; Hestia, sisterhood with fire; Hermes, speed and the power of flight. Diana grew up surrounded by a legion of sisters and mothers. When she was a young woman, the gods decreed that the Amazons must send an emissary into Man's World. Queen Hippolyta ordered a contest to be held, but forbade Diana from participating. Diana disobeyed and did so anyway in disguise, easily winning the contest and being named the Amazons' champion. She was given a uniform fashioned from the standard of someone who had visited the island a few decades earlier. Diana did not keep her identity a secret, and she was not at first a "super-heroine". Indeed, her character was in many ways that of a babe in the woods, innocent and without guile. Diana spoke only Themyscirian, a combination of classical Greek and Turkish. She had to learn English when she arrived in America, rather than knowing the language intuitively. Nonetheless, Diana was trained as a warrior and had no compunction against using deadly force when called for. She often dealt with war, injustice, inequality, death, and conflicts involving the Olympian Gods. Before embarking on her mission, Diana was given the Lasso of Truth, forged by Hephaestus himself. She was also given the Sandals of Hermes, which allowed her to instantly traverse great distances in seconds. Diana's mission was one of peace, but part of it initially involved defeating a mad plot by Ares to destroy the world. She ventured into the world by starting at Boston. There she met a Harvard professor, Dr. Julia Kapatelis, and her daughter, Vanessa Kapatelis, as well as the Air Force Officers Steve Trevor and Etta Candy. Diana stayed with Julia and Vanessa and over the course of a month or two, she learned to speak English. She was attacked at their home by Decay, one of Ares' minions, and after a battle that spilled out into the streets of Boston she first came to the public's eye and was given the name Wonder Woman. Upon discovering Ares' plan (one that involved causing a nuclear holocaust), Diana managed to foil it, first battling his sons Phobos and Deimos before finally convincing him the error of his ways using her Lasso. After defeating the God of War, Diana returned home for healing at the hands of Poseidon himself. Justice League Wonder Woman became a popular heroine and joined the Justice League of America. Her apprentice and pupil Donna Troy, then Wonder Girl, was a founding member of the Teen Titans. Diana, together with Batman, Flash, and Aquaman, supported the teens and encouraged them to team up and work together with the Justice League.